tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Range Rover Evoque
|length= |width= |height= |weight= |related= |designer=Gerry McGovern }} The Range Rover Evoque is a relatively compact luxury vehicle scheduled for production in 2011 from Land Rover. The production model was announced on July 1, 2010, and it is Land Rover’s first serious attempt at offering a vehicle designed to address the issue of climate change through the reduction of greenhouse gas emissions. A near production concept of the crossover SUV was unveiled at the North American International Auto Show as the Land Rover LRX in January 2008, and production is scheduled to begin in 2011.http://www.landrover-center.com/newsread.asp?id=917 Concept Overview The LRX is the most compact Land Rover to date. Its size complements a wide array of efficiency improving technologies in the form of Land Rover’s e_Terrain technologies. These include biofuel compatibility, lightweight construction materials and technologies such as the removable carbon composite roof panels, regenerative brakes, a stop-start system, and the ERAD (electric rear axle drive) parallel hybrid powertrain system. ERAD encompasses the incorporation of an electric motor into the rear axle of the vehicle. It will propel the LRX to speeds of up to before the engine is ignited by an integrated starter generator as part of the stop-start system. ERAD is designed to reduce CO2 emissions by an average of 20 percent under the NEDC test cycle but is expected to offer another 10 percent reduction in extra-urban driving situations. The system has been designed to also optimise the off-road ability of the vehicle. Land Rover aims to achieve 120 g/km CO2 emissions and fuel economy of on the European combined cycle. Achieving this is an efficient 2.0 litre turbodiesel engine. It is the only four-cylinder vehicle in the Range Rover lineup. The LRX also boasts the latest incarnation of Land Rover’s acclaimed Terrain Response system offering a range of new and existing modes. These include general driving; grass/gravel/snow; sand; and new to the LRX are sports and eco modes. Typical Land Rover design traits designed to improve off-road performance and practicality include the command driving position, hill descent control and good approach and departure angles. A Land Rover first is the air intake being integrated into the roof to offer exceptional wading capabilities. The Range Rover DNA is visually apparent in the form of the clamshell bonnet, the ‘floating’ roof, the dual-pocket headlamps, and, borrowed from the Range Rover Sport, the raked roofline. Interior Another main focus for Land Rover in terms of future design direction is the interior. Ambient interior lighting changes with the Terrain Response settings and vehicle data is presented by a ‘floating’ three-dimensional LCD display. An aluminum centre console with an iPhone docking station stretches the length of the cabin, separating the four seats and the tailgate features two padded seating areas and integrated cupholders. The seats have open frameworks to give the impression of a light, airy interior while also creating useful under-seat and under-floor stowage areas. The articulated mechanism of the powered rear seats maximises interior flexibility and produces a large, flat storage area when needed. With the rear seats folded forward, two mountain bikes can be fitted upright behind them, with front wheels removed and stored in dedicated slots in the floor. Large luggage items such as skis and surfboards can also be easily accommodated in the generous load space. Production version On 11 March 2009, the UK government announced a £27 million grant to be made available to Land Rover for the production of an all-new model, subject to the conditions that the LRX is manufactured at its Halewood, Liverpool facility. It was confirmed by Land Rover that the new vehicle will be an addition to the Range Rover line-up. Phil Popham, Managing Director of Land Rover, said, “Our engineering feasibility study has shown that we can very successfully deliver Range Rover levels of quality, drivability and breadth of performance in a more compact, more sustainable, package. Feedback from the most extensive customer research we have ever undertaken also fully supports our belief that a production version of the LRX Concept would further raise the desirability of our brand and absolutely meet all those expectations.” A five-door version of the car will also be produced. References External links *Land Rover LRX Concept website *Range Rover Evoque website **Range Rover Evoque Sicilian Yellow Limited Edition Revealed Category:Land Rover vehicles Category:SUVs Category:Concept automobiles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Land Rover vehicles Category:SUVs Category:Concept automobiles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Trucks built in the United Kingdom